


All Rules

by Shmootzie



Series: Best enemies [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmootzie/pseuds/Shmootzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When we are older, we are going to break all the rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Rules

They are running down the hill, the two suns already disappearing at the horizon. It has been a day full of laughter and adventures.

"We have to go back" he says, knowing is almost dinner time.

"Oh, but there is still so much to do!" his companion replies and pulls him a hug, and they both roll the rest of the hill, red grass all around them and blue skies over their heads.

"Mother will get cross. You know how she is about breaking rules" the boy reminds the other when they both have stop laughing. 

"I hate rules" exclaims the dark hair boy passionately and looks up at the sky. "When we are older, we are going to break all rules!" 

"All of them?" he asks surprised, because he knows that even if his friend has a little aversion for rules, all of them sounds a little bit excessive. 

"All of them. I was going to say only the boring ones, but which rule is fun anyway?"

He thinks about it for a second and nods. "There is not even one" 

"Exactly. You will see, we will break them all and travel among the stars!" 

"Together?" he asks, his voice uncertain. 

The other boy turns to look at him, big smile in his face and brown eyes meet blue. A warm hand finds his and holds it.

"Of course Koschei. Is there any other way? We will always be together"

"Forever Tethe?"

"Forever"


End file.
